


Overworked

by Deerbot



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Coddling, Feeding, Oral Fixation, bottle feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerbot/pseuds/Deerbot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reupload of an old fic I deleted.</p><p>Zero decides to be a big weirdo and get X to do cute things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overworked

“Reporting in!” X announced as he returned from a newly completed mission. It was his final one for the day. He smiled and quickly chatted with Alia, who opted to finish his paperwork after seeing how tired X was. He worked particularly hard today and barely had an ounce of energy left. He thanked her before departing. As he wandered the halls he began wondering what Zero was up to.

Zero returned earlier in the day after finishing all his missions faster than expected. Signas decided he might as well take the rest of the day off, especially since he’d been working as hard as X earlier in the week. Zero accepted the offer and headed to his room.

Once he arrived he jumped into bed, threw a bag in the corner, and connected to his charger for an afternoon nap. Something in particular had been on his mind from one of his missions. After bringing down a group of mavericks, he prepared to teleport back to headquarters. As he was about to leave one of the crew members of the disaster response team caught his eye. They were holding a small kitten in a towel and bottle feeding it milk. There was no doubt it was frightened from all the commotion earlier, but this did nothing to stop its hunger. It sucked furiously at the bottle in its mouth to get its meal. Zero stared until a navigator contacted him over his transmitter asking if he was ready to return. He hid his embarrassment from being caught off guard and told them he’d call when he was ready. He made a quick stop at a nearby store before contacting headquarters.

His thoughts then shifted over to X. Something about the kitten being wrapped up and fed with a bottle appealed to him, and he couldn’t help but have X pop into his mind when thinking back on it. Almost on impulse, he’d bought a bottle at the store. He wasn’t sure if X would be interested in milk but knew he’d be tired after a work schedule as busy as his. He would need both charging and an E-tank. Zero thought perhaps the liquid from an E-tank would make the idea more palatable. He knew X wouldn’t take to the idea right away, if not outright reject it. He wanted him to at least give it a chance. He hoped X being tired when he returned would work in his favor. He ruminated on a plan while he napped.

X input the passcode to Zero’s room and entered. Zero sent him a message asking to spend the night in his room, which X had no problems obliging to. They spent most nights together in his own room, though X wondered why Zero suddenly wanted to switch.

X removed his helmet and stripped his armor off, left in nothing else but his bodysuit. He then headed straight towards the bedroom, more than ready to finally charge and relax.

He smiled as he saw Zero, also in nothing but his body suit, laying in bed with an open space ready for him. X fell onto the bed and connected its charger to himself, shutting his eyes as he felt refreshing energy trickle into his body. All he needed now was an E-tank to help replenish the nanites and minerals his body needed to function optimally.

“Zero, can I have an E-tank?” He asked.

“Sure.” Zero replied.

Nothing could have prepared him for what Zero had planned. He felt Zero press something against his arm, but it didn’t feel like an E-tank. Confused, he opened his eyes and looked over. Instead of an E-tank, he saw Zero pressing a bottle filled with E-tank liquid against him. X paused for a few seconds, unable to think quickly while tired. Then it finally struck him what Zero was trying to get him to do.

“No.” He stated firmly. Zero had asked him to do a lot of weird things in the past, but this seemed particularly weird even for him.

“Yes.” Zero responded as he tried bringing the bottle nearer to X’s mouth.

X sat up and shoved Zero away, then moved as far as he could to the other side of the bed. Zero shrugged as he proclaimed there weren’t any other E-tanks around. X would have to either take it or leave it.

X let out a defeated grumble, knowing he was too tired to search headquarters late at night for available E-tanks. X noticed the smug expression on Zero’s face and realized he’d been set up. He’d do something about it later.

X was hesitant as Zero held the bottle in front of his face. He wanted to snatch it and screw the top off so he could drink normally, but knew Zero wouldn’t let him. X could feel the deficiency in his body building, the charger not doing enough to satisfy him. Extremely flustered and blushing, he leaned forward on his hands and knees and took the bottle’s nipple in his mouth.

Zero fixed an intense gaze on X. He felt like his entire body froze when X gave an experimental suck. The first suck was followed by several more. X tried to figure out the best way to move his lips and tongue around the nipple for the most efficient flow. Zero noticed he was avoiding looking him in the eyes, obviously very embarrassed by the whole ordeal. He found the deep blush across his face cute though, especially across his cheeks. He also found X’s mouth adorable. It pressed against the bottle which made his lips squish out slightly, and he could see it sucking back and forth against it. His jaw moved slightly as his tongue thrusted against the nipple. X finally found a way of sucking that worked well, and Zero could see his cheeks bulge with liquid as he drank as fast as he could.

X mentally promised himself he’d get Zero back for this. Right now he was too tired and hungry to care. He tried to ignore Zero’s presence and the situation, focusing instead on getting as much E-tank liquid into his body as possible. That is until Zero started drawing the bottle towards himself. X let out another grumble and crawled nearer to Zero to get the bottle back in his mouth. Zero drew it in towards himself again, and again X crawled nearer. Soon he was close enough that Zero easily wrapped an arm around him and held X against himself. He raised the bottle high up so X couldn’t reach it and brought his face down to kiss X. X, however, was much more focused on getting the bottle above him back in his mouth. Zero, disappointed but amused, ended the kiss and cradled X in his right arm.

He brought the battle back down to X, who latched on much more eagerly than earlier. X was still slightly flustered, but much more confident about drinking from the bottle now. He was very hungry and accepted that this was how he was going to be fed at the moment. H looked up at Zero who simply smiled affectionately at him.

X’s hungry and determined suckling made Zero happy. He worried that X might have been overworked recently, but his appetite reassured him that he was fine and healthy. He listened to the wet sounds X’s mouth made as he rhythmically suckled from the bottle, his eyes beginning to shut as he got more and more lost in the moment.

X felt like he was melting against Zero. He’d gotten over his earlier shyness and let Zero freely handle him. He enjoyed being held and pressed up against him. He even enjoyed the feeling of the bottle pressed up against his lips now. His own suckling was soothing himself. He was especially fond of the taste of liquid gushing into his mouth each time he sucked, feeling it run right down to his stomach. It was relieving after having been so hungry earlier. He also didn’t have to do much work as Zero held the bottle for him and held him. All he needed to do was drink and charge. He could doze off then and there and knew Zero would handle the rest. Although he was much stronger than when they first met, he liked being reminded that Zero still wanted to protect and care of him.

Zero observed X as his eyes shut. He wasn’t asleep, just relaxing against him while he continued drinking from the bottle. Small amounts of E-tank liquid collected around his lips as he drank, which he would lick up occasionally between suckles. An excited shiver ran through Zero’s body from the sight, and he fought back a whine from how cute X looked. He leaned his head down to rub his cheek against X’s forehead, then gave him a kiss. He leaned his back against the bed’s headboard and shut his own eyes. The two relaxed against one another. X readjusted to curl up better against Zero, and Zero continued cradling X and holding the bottle in his mouth. He could feel the rhythmic movements of X suckling against his chest, which sent another shiver through his body.

Zero let out a deep sigh. He wrapped his legs around X and tightened his grip, wanting to surround X with as much of himself as possible. The room was silent with the exception of X’s suckling. Occasionally X would pull his mouth away from the bottle and huffs of air could be heard, the result of X having to catch his breath from drinking so fast.

Zero knew at this point that X wasn’t just letting him coddle him, but wanted him too. Another shiver ran through his body. They both wanted each other and it made him happy.

Time had gone by and Zero knew by now the bottle had to be empty, but he could still feel and hear X continue to suck on it. He perked up again when the bottle nearly fell out of his hand, having dropped out of X’s mouth. X finally dozed off, full and calmly charging.

Zero placed the bottle on a nearby nightstand. Still cradling X, he used his newly freed hand to grab his chin and tilt his face upwards. His expression was calm, and his mouth was slightly open as he breathed slowly. Zero smiled at the sight and stroked his thumb against his cheeks. X’s face was always soft and he liked touching it, especially his cheeks. His thumb eventually trailed downwards to X’s lips. They were soft too, and plump. He stroked his lips and thought about how cute they were. He planned to kiss them before sleeping himself, but a thought arose in his mind.

He gently poked the tip of his thumb into X’s mouth. He could feel a warm moister collecting on the tip. He pushed it further until it was placed on X’s tongue, who’s lips gently wrapped around it. X’s tongue began reflexively thrusting under Zero’s thumb as his teeth lightly clamped down. Zero was actually able to feel X sucking now. His small tongue felt slightly rough as it licked up and down his thumb, and his lips were wet and soft. His teeth gently grinded against his thumb as he suckled. Zero felt like he was going to overheat from the feeling and sight. He had to hold back another whine to avoid waking X up.

Zero wanted to see how far he could go without waking X. He moved his thumb back and placed it on X’s lower set of teeth. He gently pressed down so he’d open his mouth just enough to slip a finger in. With both his thumb and finger in, he proceeded to carefully pinch X’s tongue. Zero’s fingers and thumb lost their grip a couple times attempting to get a good enough hold his tongue. X’s mouth filled with saliva and thickly coated Zero’s thumb and finger. Finally, he got a firm hold of X’s tongue and carefully tugged it outside his mouth, bits of drool rolling down X’s chin. Whenever X would start to move or make small sounds, Zero would pause and wait for X to fall back into deep sleep.

He didn’t pull X’s tongue very far, but he could see and feel it clearly enough. It was soft and pink, and very warm. He gave it a couple squeezes and rolled his thumb around before letting go, strings of saliva connecting his thumb to X’s mouth. He chuckled at the sight of X’s tongue sticking out of his mouth before X reflexively drew it back in, licking his lips a couple times. His lips shimmered, and Zero decided now was a good time to go in for a kiss. X mumbled something and readjusted himself against Zero again, nuzzling into his chest.

Satisfied, Zero decided to get themselves properly into bed. He rolled X off himself and onto his designated spot under the sheets. He was glad they were already partly under them since it made the task easier. He pulled the sheets up and watched them drape over themselves. He began readjusting X's head on the pillow, careful to not tug at the charging cable. He tilted his head in his direction so they could face each other while they slept. He watched X rouse slightly and curl his hands against his mouth. He smiled and began sucking his thumb, which Zero loved to watch. He laid next to X, wrapping his legs and arms around him. He caressed his face one more time before dozing off, images of X filling his mind while he dreamed.


End file.
